godvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Voice of God
Voice of god; the way a creator, (you.) can send orders to her/his heroes. Sending a heavenly message to the hero is accomplished by typing it in the appropriate field of the Remote Control and hitting "Send"; sending one message costs 5% Godpower. The Words of the Almighty sometimes can echo in the hero's heart. Deities can encourage heroes to pray, to sacrifice, to speed up the quest, return to a nearby town, to dig for treasure; and many other things. There is the possibility of helping the hero by giving them some extra experience, helping to slay a monster or making her/him heal himself. However, as Godville's gods will tell you, their orders are not always followed by the ignorant brainless heroes. Sometimes, there are problems with the communication link, or the hero just ignores you. But don't punish you're hero just yet, here are some reasons why: * It should be noted that the hero sometimes simply cannot follow the order. For one example, the idea to stop fighting an evil monster in order to respond to divine call for prayer seems way too stupid. * Voices have a special role at the Arena. Gladiators don't fight perfectly all the time, but some nagging from the heavens can really affect the situation, even with the heroes' less-than-acute hearing. * Certain messages from heaven will anger the hero (such as repeated insults and bad language) and may cause their god to lose Godpower. Certain negative commands may even cause the hero to do things that can result in their Death. A god is advised to be kind to prevent such incidents. A god that is lucky enough, may be able to influence a hero's life. And on the other hand, a lazy hero may completely disregard anything you tell her/him. It's up to the weak mortal to decide what he/she does. You gave her/him free will after all. Commands * Pray/Praise/Worship/Power: Hero gets down on her/his knees and prays. * Heal/Rest/Drink/Restore: Recovers the hero's hit points. * Strike/Kick/Hit/Destroy/Attack/Smite/Kill: Causes the hero to inflict extra damage on opponent. * Die: Hero commences to commit suicide. * Buy/Shop: The hero goes to buy items from local stores. * Dig/Gold: Dig for buried treasure (gold, artifact, or sometimes even a golden brick). * Sacrifice: Hero will make a sacrifice to her/his god. * Examine/Study/Look at/Disassemble "item name": The hero examines said item. * Town: Hero goes back to town. * Learn: The hero acquires extra experience from nowhere. * Enroll/Join "guild name" guild: The hero joins said guild. * Create "guild name" guild: The hero creates a guild. * Quest: Orders the hero to return to the quest. * Drunk: The hero will go into a bar and waste money on a drink. * Stop/Cancel Quest: Causes the hero to cancel their current quest. * Sending a voice without any actual words (an "Empty Voice" command) will either confuse the hero, make them find a random artifact of any type, or can kick a potential monster out of the way. Arena In the Arena, only certain commands work. If a command works, the blue entry detailing the use of the voice will be immediately followed by another blue entry detailing the results of the voice. Your opponent's voice commands and the results of it will show up in red. These are possible voices: * Strike/Kick/Hit/Destroy/Attack/Smite/Kill: Causes the hero to inflict extra damage on an opponent. * Heal/Rest/Drink/Restore: Recovers hero's hit points. * Pray/Praise/Worship/Power: Recovers a portion of your Godpower * Defend: Cause your hero brace himself and take less damage from the opponent.